Sherrif w-00dythe bburt
What's this image even called? It horrifies, mystifies, and perplexes me all at the same time. It leaves me with so many questions, questions I may never have answered. I might lkve my whole life and die, still in the dark about the nature of this image. First, when was this image first created? I've only seen it for sure on the internet as of recent weeks, but for some reason I feel like it eas around much longer than that. Like I've seen it before. Second, who made it? Was it a shitposter? Was it a conspiracy theorist? Third, what purpose does it serve? Was it the shitposter who wanted to laugh? Was it the paranoid man trying to speculate the true nature Barack Obama? Or could this be something much more horrifying? What if it's origins are not of this world? What if something beyond our understanding created it? It certainly has an otherworldly feel to it. But could it? There is no reason to believe any intelligent life besides the human race exists in this universe. But there's no proof there isn't, either. What if this image was created by extraterrestrial life? It could be to try and communicate with us, by showing one of our now former leaders as one of them, as some strange symbol of peace. Maybe they're taunting us, knowing they're far beyond humanity will ever be. Maybe they're trying to warn us, perhaps of their own conquest or of some larger threat to the universe at large. Or perhaps, most inconceivable of all, this could Barack Obama's true face. The man we all know is merely a facade, and he hides it every day. But somehow, some way, a photo was taken of it one day, and was leaked online. Through sheer fortune, it was dismissed as a mere joke edit of an image of a prominent public figure, so Barack's secret was safe. Maybe it was posted intentionally to mock the public for never being able to uncover the truth. Maybe whoever posted it is either no longer with us, either as punishment, of to tie up a loose end. Besides those possibilities, if this really were the true face of Barack Obama, then who or what is he? Is he a mutant? A birth defect? A man from another world? Or is he merely one form of an entity humankind doesn't and should never know about? What are his reasons for disguising himself as one of us and becoming a prominent public figure? Perhaps it's best we never know. Merely knowing the true nature of this man could possibly drive all of humanity insane, and bring an abrupt end to mankind's history. What if this is true? Maybe it wants us to know what it truly is, and released this image to push us to the path of knowledge? Maybe it knows we can't even begin to ever understand it, and it revels in it. We are mere toys, and it's playing a sick, twisted game with us, and we're not the first or last ones it toys with. Or maybe it's just 4am and I can't sleep.